


Sudden Rainbows

by FictionPenned



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/pseuds/FictionPenned
Summary: Luisa shouldn’t be here.As a recovering alcoholic, two of the worst places in the world at which Luisa could possibly find herself are bars and weddings. The bar had been intentional. She just wanted to get out of her hotel room and talk to somebody, even if that somebody is a bartender who isn’t really interested in her problems and is only humoring her in order to net a good tip at the end of the night. The wedding, however, was an accident.Luisa didn’t know that slapdash party elopements were a thing outside of the bad decisions, Elvis impersonations, and swanky hotels that define Las Vegas, but judging by the smartly dressed, sweat-stained brides dancing in a corner of the room, Fort Lauderdale seems to be moving up in the world.Or down, depending on how much you like Las Vegas.Written for Roisa Secret Santa.
Relationships: Luisa Alver/Rose Solano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Sudden Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ims0s0rry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ims0s0rry/gifts).



Luisa shouldn’t be here.

As a recovering alcoholic, two of the worst places in the world at which Luisa could possibly find herself are bars and weddings. The bar had been intentional. She just wanted to get out of her hotel room and talk to somebody, even if that somebody is a bartender who isn’t really interested in her problems and is only humoring her in order to net a good tip at the end of the night. The wedding, however, was an accident.

Luisa didn’t know that slapdash party elopements were a thing outside of the bad decisions, Elvis impersonations, and swanky hotels that define Las Vegas, but judging by the smartly dressed, sweat-stained brides dancing in a corner of the room, Fort Lauderdale seems to be moving up in the world.

Or _down_ , depending on how much you like Las Vegas. Personally, Luisa enjoyed long weekends in Vegas quite a lot before she decided to go sober. She doesn’t think it would be as much fun if she went today.

If Luisa was slightly less self-possessed and at a slightly better place in her life, she might have been excited for the couple — even inserted herself into their celebration with a raise glass and an unsolicited toast to the happiness of strangers — but tonight, she cannot help but be wildly, desperately jealous. Sure, Luisa has a girlfriend who’s perfectly _fine_. She’s kind and funny and really, _really_ good in the sack, but their relationship has always been haunted by the fact that they know that they aren’t each other’s soulmates.

Both of their worlds are still grey.

There is no fire, no life, no poetry.

Both Luisa and Allison carry the unspoken fear that their eyes will never see the spectrum of color that they have so long heard described in books and songs and movies, the colors that signal true belonging, the colors that mean you are in the right place at the right time with the right person. Sometimes, Luisa also catches herself wondering what might happen if Allison’s world lit up because of someone else. Would she pack up her bags and leave? Would she get to be happy while Luisa was left behind to grieve and cry and pick up the pieces of her broken heart? Would they even bother with a breakup?

It does not occur to Luisa that she might find her soulmate before Allison does. After all, as far as Luisa knows, no one in her family has _ever_ managed to find their soulmate. They might as well be cursed. Her father’s had so many marriages that Luisa stopping counting stepmothers years ago, and her brother Rafael often complains about the dull, grey tones that define his life. He recently married a woman, but it is no secret that the current situation between Raf and his wife isn’t exactly soulmate material. Luisa thinks that she could probably survive a soulmate-less marriage if things came down to that, but she would much rather find love. Real love. Meaningful love. Technicolor, made-for-each-other, can’t-get-enough love.

Luisa looks back across the room towards the happily married couple still enthusiastically dancing in their chosen corner of the dance floor, idly fiddling with the straw in her glass of seltzer water.

She wonders if they’re seeing the world in full color.

Based on their adoring smiles, they must be.

Dread, fear, and envy knot Luisa’s stomach, and she is suddenly tempted to hurl her glass against the wall and storm out of the bar.

 _God_ , she needs a drink.

Or a nap.

Or an extra-large delivery pizza from Dominoes.

Though Luisa is no longer allowed to drink, there is no rule in place that stops her from eating like she’s drunk. Surely some questionable dining decisions will make her feel better. A full belly always makes the world seem a little bit kinder, a little bit brighter, a little bit less mind-numbingly dull.

She reaches down to pull her phone out of her purse and begins to scroll through the menu, thinking about cheese and pineapple and mushrooms and wondering whether or not the bouncer at the door will let her smuggle in an entire pizza.

He might.

Luisa learned from her father that most problems can be solved with a handful of cold, hard cash.

Even as a woman slips into the seat directly beside Luisa, filling the air with the smell of expensive perfume and ordering a drink with a honeyed voice made for sex, Luisa does not bother to so much as glance up from her phone.

Why bother? People always turn out to be disappointing, in the end. They’re never perfect, they’re never _hers_ , and she can only see them in varying shades of grey.

Pizza, however, barely lets her down.

Even when it’s bad, it’s good.

Luisa adds her pie of choice to her cart and throws in an order of cinnamon sticks for good measure, but when she goes to checkout, she groans.

“Fuck.”

She keeps forgetting to update the credit card that’s saved to her phone, even though it’s been months since she lost her old one. Not even the sinking heart and the fluttering stomach that always accompanies the angry, red “card declined, try again” warning has spurred her into fixing the problem. She’s never been great at keeping tack of day-to-day tasks. Something always seems to slip through the cracks.

If she didn’t have nurses and assistants to keep her head on straight at work, she would probably have a weekly disaster on her hands.

As Luisa reaches down to fetch her purse off of the back of her chair again, she bumps up against the sultry-smelling stranger beside her.

“Sorry,” Luisa says quickly, glancing up at the other woman with the intention of flashing her a charming, apologetic smile, but when their eyes meet, the world changes.

It is as if the building has suddenly caught fire.

Luisa’s eyes are full of light and color. There are a few colors that she knows by name. She recognizes them from feeling and metaphor and loving descriptions, but there are so many shades and tones that it is dizzying, overwhelming, utterly intoxicating.

Suddenly, Luisa doesn’t need a drink anymore.

She doesn’t need a pizza either.

She needs only to bury her fingers in this stranger’s hair, to feel every inch of her body, to drink in a world that is whole and bright and completely novel.

They stare at each other for an embarrassingly long while — shocked and open-mouthed — but eventually, Luisa remembers how to speak and breaks the silence.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” It is a rushed question, entirely without dignity, borne by a desperate need for reassurance.

The stranger’s answer is carried on a single, breathless sigh. “Fireworks.”

And for the first time in a long time, fear and worry and jealousy are forgotten, replaced by love and wonder and rainbows.

Finally, Luisa has something in this world that’s worth fighting for.

She’s finally found her soulmate.


End file.
